The invention pertains to a method and to an apparatus for controlling the brake system of a vehicle in which, when the vehicle is started, a test run is initiated to verify the ability of the brake system to function properly, in the course of which at least one wheel brake is acted on by an actuating variable which corresponds to a braking action.
A method and an apparatus of the type in question are known from, for example, WO-A 94/24453. Here a wheel brake is described, in which the application force is produced by an electric motor. In electric motor-driven wheel brakes of this type, as also in general in the case of other electrically controlled wheel brakes, special attention must be given to the reliability with which the brake system functions. The most important aspect is the reliability of the voltage supply made available by the batteries. In particular, the operational reliability of the brake system must be ensured even when the amount of electric energy stored in the batteries is insufficient to generate sufficient braking action.